What a Beautiful Wedding
by hopelina
Summary: Extra to "Just Another Misunderstanding" but you don't have to read that to read this. Warning: yaoi lemon ;)


**I said I'd make a one-shot sequel to "Just Another Misunderstanding" if I got five more reviews, but four is enough because I love you guys, and I love writing. Also, I got a couple new favourites and followers, so that makes up for that one review I didn't get. Enjoy!**

**Yuuri's POV**

It's time.

Wolfram is two months along in his pregnancy, so he's only showing if you look for it. We wanted to have the wedding, and the honeymoon, before he was… you know, bigger. But even when he does put on more weight I know it won't change anything. I love him no matter what. But, who knows how he'll be acting in a couple months, he might be too hormonal to let us enjoy the honeymoon.

Our wedding theme is white, blue and black, but the only one allowed to wear white is Wolfram. He wants to be the center of attention. He decided he was going to be the "bride," despite his gender. This is just more proof that he's the woman of the relationship, even though he's always calling me a wimp.

I take a deep breath, studying myself in the mirror one last time before I have to finally get married. My suit is all black except for the navy and baby blue striped tie. It's interesting how my tie contrasts with its self, and yet it actually doesn't look half bad. Cheri put skin-tone power on my face to make my skin glow. "Wolfram isn't the only one that has to shine," she told me with an ecstatic grin.

Conrad enters my room. "It's starting."

Conrad and I have completely made up after _that incident_. He's even more loyal to me than before, trying extra hard to make it up to me. I don't know if there's been a single moment he hasn't had a guilty conscience, and I kind of feel sorry for him because of it. Plus, I just couldn't bring myself to let my relationship with my godfather diminish. I ended up choosing him as my best man.

I follow Conrad outside, to the ceremony. The wedding's in the Shin Makoku grass, but there's a white, cloth roof over the area to protect from any rain that may come.

Studying the crowd, I walk down the aisle. Most people are dressed in black and blue, while I see random flashes of other colours throughout the area. Some people didn't have any nice black or blue clothes, apparently, but that's okay. It was only a suggestion of what to wear.

_I'm not here to look at people's outfits,_ I remind myself. _I'm here to get married._

Anxiety twists in my stomach. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I forget my vows? What if I can't talk at all?

I attempt to even my breathing. It should all be okay if I just relax.

I stop walking once I reach the end of the aisle, where Gunter is holding what he's going to read to marry us. I face the audience.

"Let's begin," Gunter encourages with a smile.

Everyone in the large crowd stands up. The Bridal Chorus is played on an organ.

The curtain enclosing the area opens to reveal Wolfram with his arm hooked into his mother's. My heart flutters and my mouth gapes.

His hair is tousled and curled, covered with a white net veil attached to a white headband with ruffles. The veil also covers his face. Around his neck is a blue Beautiful Wolfram charm on a thin, silver chain. His gown's sleeves start just under his shoulders. At the top of the sleeves are bands of the same texture as the headband, only larger. Under that is long silky fabric shaped like the sleeves of a kimono. Tiny silvery jewels stud a design of more flowers down the sleeves. His hands hold a bouquet of Beautiful Wolfram.

At the top of the dress is a sweetheart neckline. I notice a vertical seam in the center of the chest. I shrug it off, thinking it's probably just part of the design. Further down, there's ruffles outlining two semicircles the sides of his waist, which I'm sure are full circles looking at them from the side. It has a thinning effect, not that he needs it. On his hips are two silken sashes that cross on his left hip. Where they cross, a three dimensional, white, fabric rose head comes to life with leaves of the same colour and fabric. Further down are three thin, horizontal stripes of ruffles, evenly spread out down his legs. Touching the floor is the trail.

My eyes wonder back up his body to his face. He's smiling, and I suddenly think it's no wonder the flower named after him is called Beautiful Wolfram. He is so beautiful. I can't help but smile myself, and I breathe out in relief as my anxiety melts away. Wolfram loves me no matter whether I mess up or not. If he laughs at me, I'll be laughing with him.

As he steps closer and closer to me, my smile turns into a grin. He's mine, all mine, and everyone in here knows it, accepts it. We'll be together for the rest of our lives. God, now I know why people cry at weddings.

I shouldn't have thought that. By the time he reaches me, a tear is already streaming down my cheek. No, go away, tear! You're embarrassing me!

My fiancé laughs. My cheeks heat up, but as my eyes meet his cheerful, loving gaze I can't help but chuckle myself. See, I was right, he loves me no matter what.

"We are gathered here today…"

I half-ignore Gunter's words when Wolfram's hands delicately grab mine. His gaze locks with mine and my heart thumps loudly. I wonder if he can feel my heartbeat through my hands. I squeeze my grip on his hands nervously and he squeezes back, as if to assure me that it's going to be okay.

"The bride and groom will now say their vows."

My breath hitches. That's my cue.

"Since the, err, um…" I try to force it out, at first, but then I realize that I just said the wrong words. Where was I going, just now? I take a deep breath. "I didn't propose to you on purpose, Wolfram, but I'm glad I did. There has never been a point that I full heartedly disliked you, and thinking back I may have loved you from the start, simply unable to see past your gender." I look into Wolfram's eyes as I continue, "But the past doesn't matter –" It's now that I realize he's crying.

Damn traditions. I release my grasp on his hands and pull up the front of his veil. Once it's over his hair, like the back half, I kiss and wipe his tears away. "I love you, now, more than anything. There's nothing I wouldn't be willing to do for you, let alone for your life. I wish that I could somehow convey all that I feel with words, but I feel like that's impossible. Even if I was good with words, I couldn't even begin to explain how I feel with them."

His tears keep pouring, but I decide to stop wiping them away. These are tears of happiness; it's okay to cry like this. I let my own tears fall.

Greta offers me the pillow with the rings on it. I take Wolfram's ring and slip it on his finger.

Now it's Wolfram's turn. "I'm always calling you a wimp, but…" He swallows. "Even when I do I don't mean it. You're an amazing person, and you can feel a lot more than others, but that doesn't make you a wimp. It makes you strong. And even if you were a wimp, you'd be _my_ wimp, so I'd be okay with that." He grabs back onto my hands. "All I really have to say is that I love you, and I'll always be here for you. I'm not marrying you on a whim, I literally…"

There's the most sincere look in his precious green eyes, and those very eyes soon become half-lidded. I look down at his parted lips, which beg to be kissed. But we can't kiss until the end of the ceremony. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. When he doesn't say anything, I whisper, "I love you, too."

He laughs. "I love you so much," he finishes. He takes the ring for the pillow and puts it onto my ring finger.

It seems Gunter is crying, too. "Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, take Shibuya Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Wolfram squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back. "I do."

"Do you, Shibuya Yuuri, take Wolfram von Bielefelt to be your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss the bride."

Finally. Before I can think, Wolfram's arms are around my neck and he's kissing my feverishly. I kiss back with vigor.

Okay, so it may not be the most appropriate kiss for a wedding, but kisses like this are part of love so anyone who objects it should get used to it. It's not like they'll see us at our honeymoon.

At the beginning of the wedding reception, I discover that the ruffles of Wolfram's dress have zippers beneath them. He zips off the sleeves and trail of his dress so he can move freely. It's now that I notice the dress sandals he's wearing. They're high heels.

"You really went all out," I note as he puts the shed fabric into a bag.

"Of course I did, wimp," he mumbles.

I laugh teasingly. "You can't insult me with that after your vows."

"Who said is was an insult?" He looks me in the eye and I feel like kissing him. I give in.

My mother approaches us. "Are you guys ready for your first dance?"

After sharing a brief look with my husband – how amazing it feels to call him that – I nod.

When we dance, even with the huge crowd around us, all watching our every move, it feels like it's just the two of us. I'm not the best dancer, but none of that seems to matter, because I can finally call this man my husband.

After the reception, we go to a nearby beach and teleport my family, Wolfram and I to Earth. We're having our honeymoon in Hawaii. Luckily, I know how to control my powers enough to teleport my family to Japan and the two of us to Hawaii at the same time.

We already booked a hotel, and all of our stuff is in our suite. I transport us straight into said suite, in the inch of water of the bathtub.

It's just me and Wolfram. "So…" I start nervously.

Wolfram smirks, pulling the drain of the tub. He slowly unzips parts of his dress. He starts with his skirt, shedding the fabric covering most of his legs. Once it's all the way off, I can see most of his thighs.

Enjoying the sight and craving his touch, I grab hold of his hips. He gently pries off my hands.

"Patience," he scolds lightheartedly. I pout.

He then unzips what I thought was a seam, showing some of his chest. Next is the fabric on his sides. Two silken circles are shed into the water of the tub.

I take in his lean, mostly uncovered body with my eyes. My cock swells. Whoever made that dress knew what they were doing.

Wolfram straddles my hips, pressing his body against me. Our lips lock. My hands wander up to his bare sides. Our hips grind into each other.

We part our lips and I can hear Wolfram starting to pant as our signs of arousal rub together harder and harder. I hum in pleasure.

But then, our proximity decreases. I whine under my breath. Wolfram looks around for something. He reaches into the bag with half of his dress in it and pulls out some lube. My disappointment vanishes.

My husband works at my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He shoves my underwear out of the way and pulls out my throbbing erection. Next, Wolfram squirts some lube on his fingers and smothers my cock with it. I close my eyes, enjoying his touch.

Next, Wolfram stands up and leans against the wall. He reaches under his dress to pull at his lacy underwear. He really did go all-out. The blond teasingly pulls the garment down his legs, lifting each foot individually to remove it.

My lover moves back onto me, lowering his self on my slick manhood. I touch his bare sides again, this time sliding my hands under the fabric to grab and squeeze his ass. I push him further down so I'm inside of him to the hilt.

He moves his hips up and then down, over and over again. Every time he comes down, I thrust my hips up. We move slowly, passionately, and that only makes it all the more intense. Eventually, we both come tumbling off of the edge.

After just moments with the afterglow, we start kissing again. Then we use tongue, teeth, and lips to lick, nibble, and kiss all over the top of our bodies, from ears to neck to chest.

"We should check out the bedroom," Wolfram suggests. I nod in agreement.

**Wolfram's POV**

I leads my husband, by the hand, out of the bathroom and into the rest of our suit. It's all spacious and well decorated, but my favourite part is the king sized bed with golden Egyptian cotton. I smile, releasing Yuuri's hand, and throw myself onto it.

I hear him laugh, and feel the bed sink beside me. "Having fun?"

I sigh in contentment, nodding into the pillow.

Yuuri's hand fiddles with my shoes. I flip myself over so I'm on my back to get a look at what he's doing.

"I've heard these things kill your feet."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, they're the devil."

He continues to unbuckle the back of my sandals. "I could give them I massage."

I offer him a loving smile. "Yes, _please._"

After the removal of both shoes, my husband walks over to our group of luggage and rustles through his stuff. He comes back with some massage oil.

He pours a little of it on his hands and rubs my feet. I close my eyes and relax, enjoying the sensations. I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender.

He massages my feet thoroughly. He starts in the center, then moves down to my toes, rubbing in between them. Then he moves back up to the center, swirling in a circular motion with both hands to ease my pain. I grab the soft blankets below me and pinch them, rubbing circles with my fingers as I enjoy the sensations. He continues to move up, all the way to my heels, stroking them soothingly.

Once he's done with both feet, he moves up to my shaved shins. No way was I going to wear a dress without shaving my legs. His ministrations eventually move up all the way to my thighs.

This is when it starts to get especially arousing. When his hands massage my thighs, a certain other part of me begs to be massaged, and I'm sure Yuuri can tell. But he ignores it, and in fact purposely brushes against it just to tease me.

When he reaches under my dress, kneading at my hips, I can't take it anymore. "Yuuri, I-" I start in a whimper, only to be interrupted.

"Turn around, my love," he nudges in a gentle voice.

My heart flutters at his word choice. I hesitantly do as he says.

This time, he pours the massage oil directly onto my body. I feel the liquid trickle onto my butt cheeks, and then I feel my lover start to massage them. I moan, my cock stabbing harder into my stomach. He starts out just rubbing all over, but then he starts squeezing and kneading. I can't help but give in to letting out sounds of pleasure.

As one hand massages in my crack, another pours on more massage oil, right onto my hole. His fingers pry open my entrance and leak it inside of me.

His hands move to my hips as I feel him fill me with his large, hot dick. He delves into me and doesn't hesitate to start thrusting.

He repeatedly hits that spot that drives me crazy, he always knows where it is, and each time I moan, letting him know just how much I enjoy it. He doesn't even have to touch my scrotum for me to squirt my seed all over the sheets. He soon follows me to his climax, spurting his thick load inside of me.

We lay panting, basking in tingling relief. But this night has only just begun.

**What did you think? If you liked it, maybe you should consider reading my other story, "Take a Chance!" :) Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
